


Shipwrecked

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Sci-Fi, Smut, Stranded on an island (except it's a planet), outer space au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Vanessa and Brooke are generals on opposite sides of a war. They despise each other, hate each other, want each other dead. That is, until they find themselves crashing on an isolated planet, both in solo missions. Vanessa managed to rescue some emergency supplies, but Brooke didn't have the same luck. Will she have the guts to simply leave her rival for dead and survive by herself?





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much writ and holtzmann for betaing, you guys are the best <3

Vanessa had been lost for a while now. She was starting to get really freaked out. The sun was starting to set over the lonely planet where she crashed, and there was no sign of a rescuing crew whatsoever. She was beginning to think that maybe there wouldn’t be for a while, that maybe her insistence in making this mission a secret would be her final downfall.

Vanessa was a general, and a good one at that. Her efforts in the decade-long war between the east and the north of the galaxy had earned her a respectable amount of medals that only fueled her wish to be an even bigger hero. But look where that got her in the end: lost, alone, and hopeless.

She came to this ghostly, empty solar system in search of a secret west base that would be extracting resources for their weapon factory. Blow up the mine, no more weapons for the enemy. It seemed easy enough, a stealth mission that she wanted no one else to get their fingers on. It was her victory to take. Except there was nothing there; nothing at all but planets in the very beginning stages of life and not even rich in any sort of useful resources. Talk about looking a fool.

Granted, she was happy that nobody would know about her failure had she not crashed in this godforsaken planet after a weird electromagnetic failure in her ship. Now, the only person who could track her was A’keria, and she wasn’t expecting Vanessa to come back for another few days. Maybe she wouldn’t even find the radio silence weird, considering how in the middle of nowhere Vanessa was and the secretive nature of her mission. Well, fuck.

At least she had been able to retrieve her emergency backpack before the ship exploded. Now, Vanessa was wandering through a rocky desert, following her water-compass. It was a useful little thing, but she was tired of walking, and just wanted to rest already. Just when she was seriously considering taking a break, she saw a column of smoke arise from behind a mountain, too slim and steady to be accidental.

Jackpot.

\--

Brooke was still trying to recover from her crash. Her head hurt and her ship fell down a ravine with everything she had, exploding at the bottom and basically condemning her to death, even if she wasn’t inside it. She was trying to breathe, cursing herself for accepting this stupid secret mission in the most useless corner of the galaxy. Why would the east even be here? It wasn’t strategic in any stretch of the word, let alone worth the trouble of constructing an entire intelligence base.

But that was easy in retrospect, now that she had analyzed the whole system and found nothing. It made complete sense, but at the same time, she could understand the need to check, make sure. Which was a bummer, really, considering she was going to fucking die without being able to turn in her findings.

Leave it to Brooke to be thinking about work efficiency while lost and dying. But she couldn’t help it. She’d worked hard to become a general, and it was all she had cared about for so long that her own life coming second was pretty much standard. But if she was going to die on the job, she wished it was in battle. At least that would be exciting.

Brooke’s head really hurt; she must have a concussion. She was walking alongside a mountain, leaning against the rock for support, trying to get somewhere where she could see where she was, try to form a plan. Her steps were wobbly, but each one was better than the last. Maybe she was not as hurt as she thought, maybe there was still hope.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Brooke looked up, startled by the raspy voice. Nevermind the hope, then.

\--

In a war, you had lots of enemies. There was the collective enemy, the big one, sure, but as battles and strategic moves go along, one couldn’t help but get attached to a few names. Or, in Vanessa’s case, one name. The one general that kept her from winning so many times she fantasized about stabbing the bitch as a calming exercise, the last person she wanted to find when stranded on a deserted planet.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” sneered Brooke, not even blinking at the gun that Vanessa had promptly pointed at her. She had blood staining her platinum blonde hair right above her temple, and despite having corrected her posture, Vanessa saw her leaning against the wall just a second ago.

“I’m the one asking questions here, blondie.” Vanessa gestured with her gun as she spoke, making sure Brooke knew who was in charge. “What happened to you?” she asked, softer than she intended.

“I crashed,” said Brooke like Vanessa was stupid. She didn’t make any motion to go for her own gun nor to attack Vanessa in any way, but the brunette wasn’t taking any chances, staying a few feet away and alert to her surroundings, in case Brooke wasn’t alone.

“Here? In the middle of nowhere?” asked Vanessa, suspicious. It seemed like too much of a coincidence.

“Apparently not so much as I thought since your ass is here,” said Brooke, again in that sarcastic tone that was just infuriating.

“Stay there.” Vanessa, kept her gun pointed at the blonde while she performed a quick search around them. She found no one else, but discovered that the source of the smoke she saw was Brooke’s ship flaming on the bottom of a ravine. So that was why she was being so compliant.

“Seems like you’re in trouble,” said Vanessa with a smile. “No ship, no bag, no crew.”

“I don’t see you being much better off,” said Brooke, but her sneering wasn’t quite as impactful this time.

Vanessa scoffed. “Yeah, right. Take care, blondie, make sure to think of me when you die,” she said, walking away.

She expected to hear a plea, Brooke calling her name and begging for a drop of water, something to clean her wound, anything. But Brooke was too stubborn, too proud for that, of course. She’d quite literally rather die than accept help from Vanessa. What a dumb bitch.

Vanessa kept on walking, checking her compass now and again. It seemed like there was something on the horizon, which was encouraging. She couldn’t distinguish if it was a jungle or what, but it seemed like she was arriving somewhere, at least. She would look back every so often too, expect Brooke to be following her. But it seemed like she had been too weak for that.

Not that Vanessa wanted her to follow. Of course not; she wanted the bitch dead, had said so loud and clear several times and even tried to make it happen herself. But that was different, she supposed. It was in a battle, inside a ship, not bare in a deserted planet with no fighting back. Besides, what was she doing here? Vanessa couldn’t believe her state of the art equipment had been wrong in detecting any kind of structured life around here. Her intel had been wrong, there was no base. So why there was a west general crashed in the same place as her, at the same time? Were both of them following the same useless tip like fools? 

The horizon seemed to be getting closer, taking Vanessa out of her thoughts. She stopped. She wasn’t getting closer to it, it was getting closer to her.

“Shit,” she muttered to herself, turning back and running as fast as she could.

\--

Ok, so Brooke was in the middle of a desert. Great. At least her head wasn’t spinning anymore, and she was walking much better. But now what? She refused to follow Vanessa, the stupid cunt. She probably couldn’t read a compass to save her own life. But maybe her ship was in a better state. It wouldn’t make sense for the woman to be walking around with an emergency bag if her ship was still salvageable, at least from a communication standpoint. But then again, the bitch was stupid and Brooke was kind of desperate.

Brooke heard her before she saw her, running like a madwoman in her direction. She only had time to frown before she was being grabbed by the arm and pulled forcefully into moving.

“What the hell?” Brooke exclaimed.

“Shut the fuck up an run!”

Brooke did, despite herself. They didn’t run for long, Vanessa finding a dent in the mountain and pulling Brooke inside. It was like a mini-cave, only a few yards deep and not much cover. Vanessa pulled her to the very bottom of it, heaving, falling down on her ass to sit once they were, apparently, safe.

Still, Brooke didn’t trust her. The minute she got away from Vanessa’s grip and back into her senses, she went to the mouth of the cave to see for herself what they were running from. But before she could peak, Vanessa pulled her back, holding her by the shoulders.

“You don’t have to trust me,” said Vanessa urgently. “Just believe me for five minutes. That’s all. Five minutes and I’ll let you go away if you want.”

Brooke looked down at her. This was not the fiery, explosive person she knew. Vanessa was speaking softly, pleadingly, and it was messing with Brooke’s head in some way because she nodded in agreement.

“Do you have water?” asked Brooke. This was so weird, she never thought she would be asking Vanessa for anything.

Vanessa sighed in relief, unclipping a flask from the side of her bag, taking a gulp before she handed it to Brooke. They sat down in awkward silence, catching their breaths. Vanessa’s gaze fixed itself in a point on Brooke’s head.

“You want me to clean that for you?” she offered.

“What?” questioned Brooke. She knew she had a wound, but why was Vanessa being kind to her all of a sudden. Didn’t she leave her for dead just now?

Vanessa shrugged, looking away. Before Brooke could say anything else, however, a deafening sound startled them both. The alcove they were in was covered in darkness as an incommensurable number of insects flew by it. Brooke gasped at the thought of being hit by such a strong swarm of these… things! She couldn’t even identify them they were passing by so fast, but the buzzing was so loud it was impossible to deny they were alive.

A couple of the bugs bumped into the inner walls of the cave and fell to the floor. They looked like green wasps on steroids, almost the size of a human finger. Vanessa yelped as they sprung into life after their fall, but Brooke stomped them quickly, killing them.

The swarm kept going for a few minutes still, keeping the women quiet and wide-eyed against the wall of the mountain. Without noticing, they ended up leaning against each other until it was completely gone and even a few moments after, until they felt safe enough to move again.

“I thought it was a sandstorm,” said Vanessa, staring blankly into the outside. “A strong sandstorm, but still.”

Brooke looked at her, noticing then how close they were and moving a little farther. She would have died. She would have been walking with her back turned to it, and it would be too late to hide by the time she noticed the swarm. They would have swallowed her, thousands, millions of insects that were likely poisonous and even if they were not, there were so many that the sheer amount of stings would have killed her eventually.

She was still frozen in place by the time Vanessa came back to herself and walked to the mouth of the cave to peak at the outside. She looked for a while without stepping out, and it would have been such a great opportunity to catch her off-guard, take her gun and all of her things. But Brooke didn’t. She just didn’t.

“It seems safe now,” said Vanessa, no sass, no sarcasm. “Come on.”

Brooke didn’t question it, didn’t make a comeback. She just followed the only chance of survival she had right now, her most despised enemy who had just saved her life. They followed Vanessa’s compass in the direction the swarm came from. Now that it wasn’t in the way, they could see a treeline that wasn’t too far. Even with the sun almost set, they could make it, set up camp and look for water in the morning.

“I can carry the bag for a while,” offered Brooke quietly.

“Bitch, I ain’t weak,” responded Vanessa.

“Suit yourself,” responded Brooke, rolling her eyes.

\--

“I can’t believe you don’t have a food analyzer, it’s the most basic survival equipment,” said Brooke. “No wonder your army is falling apart.”

“Excuse me, this is a food analyzer.” Vanessa shook the gadget in Brooke’s face.

They were at the edge of the jungle, setting up camp and trying to see if some of the fruits they were finding were safe enough to eat. Except Vanessa’s analyzer wasn’t working.

“Yeah but, solar-powered? What are you, from the 2000s?” retorted Brooke, her frustration exasperated by her growling stomach.

“Oh, I’m sorry, why don’t you go fetch your own, superior equipment?” said Vanessa with mocking sweetness. “Oh, yeah, silly me, it fucking exploded. So feel free to eat anything you want and die, bitch, that’s fine for me. I’mma wait until morning.” She strutted to the tent, swaying her hips.

Brooke mouthed her words in annoyance, but decided to leave the fruit alone. She was dead tired, after so many hours of walking and bickering, all she wanted was to sleep. She didn’t even get the chance to approach the tent’s entrance before Vanessa was placing a paper-thin blanket and half a cereal bar outside for her.

“Oh, come on!” said Brooke. She couldn’t decide between punching her or crying.

“You ain’t sleeping with me, Mary,” said Vanessa, her eyebrows raised as if daring Brooke to argue. “Sweet dreams,” she finished with a smile, zipping the tent up.

Brooke groaned, taking the cereal bar and the blanket to find somewhere less bumpy to lie down. Fucking bitch.

\--

Brooke was skinny-dipping in the river and Vanessa’s mind was glitching. They had found water, thankfully, and it turned out to be a beautiful river with a tall waterfall that created a nice pool on its bottom. They were both tired, sweaty and thirsty, even if the fruits ended up being safe to eat after all. So Brooke just shed her clothes and got in the water. No biggie.

Fucking bitch, gorgeous like a fucking demon coming from hell to tempt Vanessa into thoughts she definitely should not be having right now.

“There are no leeches,” said Brooke, throwing some water at Vanessa, who was sitting on a rock and had just her feet in the water.

“Fuck you.” Vanessa laughed despite herself as she wiped the water from her face.

“Come on!” said Brooke, smiling and pulling Vanessa’s foot down, making her yelp.

“Alright, hoe!” she said, finally giving in. “Give me a second.”

Vanessa took her clothes off too, and maybe she noticed the way Brooke was trying hard not to watch as she did so. Thank god the water was cold. It was indeed a relief to finally wash her face, wet her hair, feel refreshed and clean. She tried to get under the waterfall, but the current right next to it was too strong, and swim as she might, she didn’t manage to move one foot passed a certain point.

Brooke laughed at her attempts wholeheartedly, which prompted Vanessa to splash her in the face. In seconds they were water-fighting, giggling like teenagers. Vanessa managed to dunk Brooke’s head underwater, only to have her waist grabbed and pulled down. She felt Brooke’s touch lingering like a burn even in the cold water.

They would’ve camped right there, but as the afternoon passed, the mosquitoes started to appear and they were just a little too scared about the potential diseases they might carry. So, they filled Vanessa’s container with all the water they could, drinking it until they were full before going back the way they came, collecting fruits and other edibles along the way since the analyzer was now fully charged.

They found an opening in the trees and decided to camp there instead of at the rocky edge of the treeline. Brooke started a fire, not so much because it was cold but in the flimsy hope its smoke could attract other people. They also used it to cook a rodent they managed to catch, it looked like a rabbit and didn’t taste so bad for their taste buds unused to unprocessed meat.

“Even if your ship caught fire, there’s a chance that some wires can be salvageable.” They were talking strategies now, cooped up near the fire, the reality of being lost dawning on them with the weight of night. Brooke’s hair was messy, air-dried and unbrushed, the waves unruly around her face. She looked stunningly beautiful.

“Even if there are, I don’t see what that can do without a functioning radio,” Vanessa was fumbling with some flowers to make a crown, just so she wouldn’t stare at the blonde any longer.

“We can boost up your tracker,” Brooke suggested.

“You know how to do that? Cause I sure don’t,” asked Vanessa. Like every soldier, Vanessa had a tracker implanted under her skin. She didn’t know how it worked exactly, but she knew it would keep working as long as she was alive, and for a while after that. She was counting on A’keria to use it to find her. Assuming she was looking, which, again, she wasn’t sure.

“It’s been a while since I took the course, but yeah,” said Brooke.

Vanessa finished her crown and put it over her head, balancing it as she spoke. “How long until someone is looking for you? Maybe we should boost yours up.”

Brooke was looked at her, giving out a tiny gasp as she noticed the flowers adorning Vanessa’s hair. “I don’t know. Not that many people care, yours is a safer bet,” she said it as if it was a passing thought. “You look beautiful.”

Vanessa hoped her blush was hidden by the poor lighting. “They’ll take you prisoner,” she said, not finding it in herself to look away. “That is, if someone doesn’t assume you’re holding me hostage and kill you on the spot.”

Brooke nodded. “Makes sense.” She didn’t say anything else.

\--

They made it to Vanessa’s ship and collected some loose wire and electrical paraphernalia, but it was still too unstable for them to fumble around too much without risking their lives, so they made it back to the forest. It had been five days since the crash until Brooke finished building a weird-looking contraption that was supposed to boost up Vanessa’s tracker.

“Yeah, now I have to take the thing out, there’s nothing else,” said Brooke, not sounding very sorry about it.

“You better be fucking surgical with that knife, mama,” Vanessa warned, tieing her hair in a knot so it wouldn’t get in the way. The tracker was in her shoulder, right under her collarbone.

Brooke chuckled. “Woman up, it’s just a cut.”

“Easy to say when it’s not on you!” Vanessa practically yelled. Brooke sat her against a tree, straddling her to hold her entire torso with one arm across her chest, fingers probing around to feel the round gadget before she made the cut. She was so close that Vanessa forgot how to breathe for a moment.

But then Brooke raised the knife, and she remembered alright. “Brooke, listen, no hard feelings, huh? You don’t have to be extra mean about it.”

“If I were to kill you with a knife, I wouldn’t stab you in the shoulder, I would stab you in the throat, so you’d at least shut up,” deadpanned Brooke.

“You bitch,” Vanessa laughed, but it turned into a scream as Brooke swiftly punctured into her skin. “Ow, that fucking hurts!”

“Done. You can stop whining now,” said Brooke, but she was pressing against the wound delicately, a small frown between her eyes. But also a smile in the corner of her mouth.

“Are you smiling because you hurt me?” asked Vanessa in disbelief.

“A little,” said Brooke, shrugging. “Keep pressing,” she instructed as she got away from Vanessa with the tracker in hand to work on it.

“Fucking bitch.”

\--

It was cold. Not freezing cold, not a fatal kind of cold by any means, but cold enough that Brooke couldn’t sleep lying on the humid ground with her poor excuse of a blanket. She noticed Vanessa didn’t zip up the tent today, and doubted it was unintentional, but she was still too stubborn to cave, too proud.

For about an hour, that is. Then she caved.

Her back was aching from shivering. She crouched in front of the tent, taking a peek on sleeping Vanessa. If that was supposed to make her go back to her corner, then it gloriously backfired, the girl’s serene expression drawing Brooke in before she could think. Inside the tent, everything smelled like Vanessa, and it weakened Brooke for a moment, her eyes fluttering closed as she took a deep breath.

She zipped the tent up, laying down as far away from Vanessa as she could, which was not very far at all. This was such a bad idea, Brooke was too damn gay for it. The worst part was that she knew Vanessa was too, since a couple of years ago Brooke had personally ordered someone to spy on her girlfriend at the time. A low strategy that she regretted a lot, especially now that it was enabling so many feelings to come afloat.

“Stop staring at me,” said Vanessa with a smug smile, right before she opened her eyes, without budging.

Brooke smiled back, shaking her head. “I hate you.”

“Lay down proper, you can’t sleep all hunched like that,” responded Vanessa, turning around unfazed.

When Brooke did so, her side touched Vanessa’s back fully. The tent was made for one person, and maybe Brooke was asking for too much to fit in it too. She couldn’t calm down, she wanted to turn, be on her side, spoon Vanessa, bring her close, bury her nose in her hair. How could her hair smell so nice when they were stranded in a jungle for days? It was so pretty too. Vanessa was so pretty.

Brooke must have fallen asleep at some point because when she opened her eyes, it was daytime and Vanessa had her head resting against her, sleeping soundly. She brought a hand to her back, holding her close and sighing before she realized that Vanessa was sleeping against her chest. And not only that, she had a hand wrapped around Brooke’s waist and a leg casually thrown over hers. Brooke was her pillow and she was not complaining in the least.

Her heart started pounding. It must have been the isolation, messing her head up. “Wake up,” murmured Brooke, combing her fingers through Vanessa’s hair. “It’s light out.”

“I don’t wanna,” grunted Vanessa, nuzzling against Brooke and holding her tighter.

Brooke’s breath hitched. Oh, who was she kidding?

“Shit,” said Vanessa, waking up enough to realize who she was sleeping on and quickly sitting up. “I’m sorry.” She was embarrassed and maybe a little confused, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she was the cutest girl Brooke had ever seen.

“I don’t mind,” said Brooke quietly. She remained lying down, and without even realizing extended a hand in a silent invitation for Vanessa to come back.

Vanessa laid down on her side instead, and Brooke shifted so they were facing each other.

“What should we do, now that the thing is done?” asked Vanessa softly. She was shifting her gaze between Brooke’s eyes and lips as if she was struggling against herself.

“Nothing much we can do but wait,” said Brooke, just as quietly. She got slightly closer, and hoped Vanessa wouldn’t think it was too much.

“I guess,” said Vanessa, and while her body stayed put, she was craning her neck towards Brooke a little. “It would be cool if we could find some eggs. You know, for breakfast.”

They were so close now they were sharing a breath, neither being able to look away from the other woman’s lips. “Yeah, maybe we should look in the trees,” Brooke suggested, tilting her head slightly.

“Good idea,” breathed Vanessa, closing her eyes, and then they were kissing.

Brooke let out a tiny whimper as their lips touched, not missing the quiet moan that escaped Vanessa’s throat too. They kissed softly, as if under a spell, until Vanessa’s fingers tangled in Brooke’s hair and Brooke’s hand snaked to Vanessa’s lower back to pull her closer. It turned up quite a few notches then, their tongues meeting and their bodies arching against each other.

Brooke huffed through her nose as Vanessa forced her to lay back so she could climb on top of her, and Brooke bent her knees so they could rut against each other. It had such a pent up energy to it that Brooke wondered how long had she been longing for this woman and hiding it behind hatred. It couldn’t be just a few days, not with the way she was desperate to feel Vanessa closer, to kiss her harder, to touch her everywhere.

She was gathering up the courage to just grab her ass when suddenly Vanessa’s hand was inside her pants and cupping her pussy over her panties. Brooke broke the kiss, gasping, and Vanessa moved to suck her neck, stroking her so good Brooke couldn’t do much but pant and feel it. She reached down to push her pants off, and in a second Vanessa was sitting up to help her, just as desperate. Brooke went for her tank top and it didn’t take long for both of them to be naked.

Brooke tried to be on top this time but Vanessa didn’t let her, and with her hand trailing down between her legs again, Brooke couldn’t find it in herself to fight back. Soon enough, Vanessa’s mouth was on her nipple, sucking her tit and groping it while she kept stroking her pussy broadly, making Brooke wetter by the minute. She shifted and Brooke realized her hand had tangled itself in the brunette’s hair. It was hard to keep up.

When Vanessa focused on her clit, she began to kiss down Brooke’s stomach, and the blonde could only brace herself before Vanessa was eating her out, so good Brooke was moaning out loud, no reservations. She never in her life let herself be so vocal, always too mindful of her surroundings. But now, nobody would hear them anyway, she might as well.

“Kiss me,” she asked, feeling completely out of control as Vanessa drew pleasure from deep inside her. She couldn’t tell why, but she needed that kiss.

Vanessa surged up and Brooke clasped onto her back as they kissed messily, Vanessa’s hand taking the place of her tongue on Brooke’s clit, going fast and steady until the blonde was moaning uncontrollably into her mouth, letting her nails dig into Vanessa’s flesh as she came, loud and free, her body spasming as Vanessa rubbed her through it, nipping softly into her cheeks, jaw, neck.

Brooke gave herself a second to put her mind back together before she was grabbing Vanessa’s ass and mouthing on her neck, letting her hands slide against her hot skin all the way to her breasts, groping and pinching lightly on the nipples, rolling them with her thumbs until Vanessa’s hips were pressing down on her relentlessly.

“You said you wouldn’t be mean to me anymore,” murmured Vanessa, breathless.

“I never said that,” said Brooke with a chuckle, but she darted her hand down to finally touch Vanessa’s wet and throbbing pussy.

The moan Vanessa gave out in her ear was so good Brooke thought she could come again. She let Vanessa ride back against her hand for a moment before gently coaxing her to lie down, flipping their positions. The tent was maybe too small for this, but Brooke managed to attach her mouth to Vanessa’s clit, her legs thrown over her shoulders as she gripped her thighs and sucked.

Vanessa’s legs were tight against Brooke’s ears in the most delicious way, and Brooke moaned against her as her tongue worked and her hand slid up to grab a boob then down to grope her ass. She wanted to touch Vanessa everywhere at once. Soon, one of her legs slipped from Brooke’s shoulders, opening wide and pressing against the side of the tent, almost making it flip over, not that anybody noticed.

Her hips were bucking against Brooke’s mouth, and with just a few more licks and desperate little moans she was coming, so loud and filthy that Brooke didn’t want to stop, just so she could make her come again. And she didn’t, not for a second time and then another for herself and a third time for Vanessa, but at one point, they found themselves kissing so softly it couldn’t possibly lead to anything else.

Brooke didn’t want it to stop, didn’t want to get out of that tent ever again, but her stomach growled and Vanessa started to laugh against her mouth.

\--

Vanessa didn’t want to leave Brooke’s side for one single moment. It was like they had discovered something so precious and so fragile it could disappear in the blink of an eye. It didn’t make sense, nothing made sense, but Vanessa felt desperate. They were walking to the river and suddenly she was fucking Brooke against a tree. They were in the water and suddenly she was coming with her legs wrapped around Brooke’s waist. They were in the middle of a conversation and suddenly they were making out. It was intense, a burning fire that could extinguish at any moment.

“I have to tell you something,” said Brooke with a pained expression. They were naked again, lying in the tent even if it was still early in the evening.

“What?” said Vanessa, wishing she hadn’t. She didn’t want to know, didn’t want it to be over yet.

“You can’t really boost up a tracker,” confessed Brooke.

“What?” exclaimed Vanessa sitting up. “What did you do then? What is this thing?” she lifted the weirdly shaped cocoon where her tracker laid, always in her sight.

“Nothing. That was just a trick to get you to let me remove it. Once it’s out of your body, it sends out an SOS automatically, but its range is not very large, so I waited a few days in the hope there was somebody looking for you already.”

“You fucking bitch,” Vanessa growled. She tried to hit Brooke, but the blonde held both of her hands. “What’s your real plan, then?”

“I was hoping maybe it would be a one-person rescue mission and I could take both of you out,” said Brooke, still looking pained, like she regretted it. The liar. “Or if it was big, I could find a way to hide? I don’t know, but it seemed surer than just waiting when my boss is expecting me to be gone for weeks.”

“You think you could take me and my lieutenant by yourself? Fucking cocky,” scoffed Vanessa, ignoring the tears in her eyes. “And then what, you’d leave us for dead?”

“I’m telling you because I don’t want to anymore,” said Brooke, sitting up too. “And I know you’ll argue with me when I try to hide from whoever comes to rescue you, but I don’t want to be a war prisoner, be tortured and interrogated, and become a liability for my team.”

Brooke took a deep breath. “I don’t know when they’re gonna come, but when they do I need you to leave me behind.”

“No,” said Vanessa immediately. “No.” she repeated, reaching up to touch Brooke’s face, bring her closer, hug her.

“You have to,” said Brooke, burying her face in the crook of Vanessa’s neck. “I’ll be fine, I’ll just wait, I’ll have food and water. Worst case scenario, I can remove my own tracker too.”

“No, nope, that’s not how it’s going to be.” Vanessa pulled back, wiping her tears. “We’re gonna figure something else out. I’m not leaving you behind.”

“Vanessa-”

“I don’t want to get out there and know you’re here, alone. What if whoever comes doesn’t let me leave all this stuff for you? And I don’t want to just get back to the job, how-”

Vanessa paused, lost.

“How can I fight against you again?”

“I don’t know,” said Brooke. She kissed Vanessa, who could do nothing but kiss back, desperate all over again.

She climbed into Brooke’s lap. “I need you,” she begged, kissing and trying to commit the feeling of Brooke to memory.

Brooke touched her pussy, and for a moment Vanessa thought she didn’t understand, but looking into her eyes, she was sure she did.

\--  
“Are the humans gone yet?”

“No, ugh. The ship is still a couple of days away. How can they be so slow and so annoying at the same time?”

“You’re the one who thought you could push them away with a pulse, now look what we got. If they hadn’t been so obsessed with their war, we’d surely be found. Imagine all the _politics_ we’d have to go through!”

“I know, I’m sorry! At least they didn’t go snooping around beyond the park. They’ll be gone soon.”

\--

“She escaped? _Again?_” exclaimed A’keria, throwing a gadget into the wall and startling a newbie. Vanessa held back her snort. “Does Hytes have a third eye now or something?”

“Fucking bitch,” said Vanessa, playing along. She was not betraying her nation, she was not. She was just giving Brooke a friendly head start whenever they were supposed to bump heads, just like Brooke had been doing with her. They didn’t stop their advances with anyone else, nor did anything to affect the war. This was just between them.

“Look, relax, Kiki,” said Vanessa, comforting her friend. “We’ll get them next time. Besides, now we’re near Silky, we can lend her a hand and maybe even get together the three of us, how about that?”

“Fine.” A’keria rolled her eyes, but was already smiling, despite herself.

Vanessa gave instructions for contacting Silky and retreated to her office, She made sure to lock the door and activate the soundproofing before she called Brooke.

“So, I finally got a weekend,” said Brooke excitedly, before even saying hello. “On the grounds of building up the morale of the team or whatever.”

“Ugh, finally,” said Vanessa. “When is it? And where are we going? It better be expensive, I want a good bed-”

“And a nice view, I know,” interrupted Brooke, chuckling. “Are you sure you can just wing it any day they give me though? That seems a little too good to be true.”

“Guess I’m more important than you,” said Vanessa. Truth was, she was already counting on A’keria to cover for her in case she couldn’t convince her superior, but that was unlikely. They were too uptight up there in the west.

“Fuck you, you’re not,” retorted Brooke, but she had a smile in her voice.

“I can’t wait to see you,” said Vanessa, softly. “Also, yes, fuck me! Please, I’m dying here.”

Brooke snorted. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, tell me what you think <3


End file.
